We're more than what you think
by Tsurara-hime
Summary: All because of a pair of love bears with a broken heart necklace, the two children met... Separated without knowing each other's names. Six years later, a boy and a girl meet again, wearing the same necklace... with something carved on it... [SK]
1. I Childhood lovers meet again

**Title: **We're More Than What You Think

**Author: **Tsurara-hime

**Summary: **All because of a pair of love bears with a broken heart necklace, the two children met. Separated without knowing each other's names… Six years later, a boy and a girl meet again, wearing the same necklace... with something carved on it... SK

**Author's Note: **Hi fellow readers! I rewritten all of my stories over again, checking grammar and spelling mistakes all the way, but don't be surprise if there are still lingering mistakes, I'm not perfect! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Co. are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi! raise pitchfork Gimme Sesshoumaru!

**Chapter: **Chapter I – Childhood lovers meet again"Hi mom!" A 14-year-old Kagome bounced happily on the couch, lowering her shopping bags and reached for a can of cherry coke.

"Oh hello Kagome!" Shinju smiled as she wiped her damped hands on the apron, "How's shopping?"

"Oh well, just the usual, nothing interesting." She shrugged and took another sip of her drink. Shinju silently smiled as an idea came into her mind.

"Well why don't we make it interesting then?" She smiled cutely at her daughter that Kagome knew what it meant. She glared at her mom.

"Wazzup with the cute smile mom? Are you planning something yucky on your mind?" Kagome teased, Shinju smiled at her.

"No Kagome, I heard that Kyorin's house is already sold. The people who bought the house would be moving today."

"Kyorin-sama? The old woman next door?"

"Hai. She needed the money for her husband's transplant."

"Poor Kyorin-sama, did she say anything else?"

"She said that the son of the new owner is damn sexy to be true, she said that he's the first to caught her attention for the past 30 years." Shinju chuckled and leaned comfortably on the wall across Kagome, "She said that she'd be happy to give him to you, she said that you guys fits together."

Kagome choked on her cherry coke, "You gotta be kidding."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Shinju suggested with a smile, "Afraid Kyorin's predictions might come true?" she teased, Kagome stood up and threw the emptied can.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint her." She winked at her mom, "I'll take a peek."

"No peek miss fluffy," Shinju waved her index finger, "Go offer your help, after all, you're not doing anything." Shinju smiled at her daughter, miss fluffy was her favorite nickname when she was small, all because of a small boy she saw in the park.

"I believe we know the family."

"Oh? Who?"

"Mitzuto family."

Kagome thought for a moment, something tells her she heard that name before, but she can't put where she heard it. 'Mitzuto... I wonder where I heard that name... it sound awfully familiar...' she shook her head and smiled at her mom.

"I forgot."

"Gods Kagome your memory is bad!" Shinju sweat dropped, "Try later, maybe you'll know who they are when you see them."

"Okaasan! Buy me that! Buy me that!" Kagome squealed as she pointed at fluffy teddy bear wearing a broken heart necklace, "It's so fluffy and the necklace is shiny! I want one!" Kagome pulled at the hem of her mother's shirt.

"But honey bunny, I didn't bring any money now. We cannot buy if we don't have money. You know that." Shinju smiled and pat her daughter's hair, "Next time honey."

Kagome's eyes began to water, "But I want it now! Mr. Tummy is already tattered! I promise this is the last time!" Shinju still shook her head, Kagome began to wail loudly, and several old people sitting on the benches gave them a glare.

"Shhh Kagome... everybody is looking at you." Shinju rubbed her back to cease her noise.

"Can I just touch her once?" she sniffed a bit, Shinju smiled.

"Of course miss fluffy."

"Mommy can I buy that?" Sesshoumaru requested with a sheepish smile, Kosan smiled at her son and nodded. Inutaisho frowned.

"Teddy bears are only for girls Sesshoumaru. You're not a girl are you?" Inutaisho teased his son, Sesshoumaru smiled at his dad.

"But why did mommy say that you once had a teddy bear? She said that you kept one and the other pair you gave it to her." Inutaisho pretended that he didn't hear anything and stared at the blue sky above them. Kosan giggled and gave Sesshoumaru a pat on the head.

"Your memory is good." She commented with a smile, Sesshoumaru grinned cutely and drags his mom inside the shop.

When Mitzuto family entered the shop, they heard a child wailing. Kosan and Sesshoumaru investigate followed by Inutaisho.

"But I want it now! Mr. Tummy is already tattered! I promise this is the last time!" a small voice squeaked, Sesshoumaru mentally smiled, 'Mr. Tummy huh? Nice name for a teddy bear.' He thought amusedly.

"Mommy why is she crying?" he asked innocently, Kosan shrugged.

"I do not know Sesshoumaru. Let's investigate."

"Mommy you sounded like a cop."

"Oh do I?" Kosan smiled, Sesshoumaru shook his head and followed the sound.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru bluntly asked, Kagome wiped her tears and smiled sadly at the boy now beside her.

"Okaasan didn't bring money, I want this fluffy teddy bear..." she mumbled shyly, clutching the girl teddy bear against her chest, eyeing the cute boy in front of her. 'Nice silver hair, and his eye color is kinda... weird... I never saw two pairs of golden orbs before... but it suits him... just makes him more cuter.' She blushed at her thoughts, 'Bad Bad Kagome! Still too young!'

"Oh... I was going to buy the boy one." he smiled at her and offered his hankie, "Wipe your tears away, doesn't do any good." The three grown ups smiled at the two cute child, Kagome shyly accepted it and wiped her tears away.

"Arigato." She thanked him with a cheerful smile. He blushed and returned the smile, 'She's kinda cute...' he shook his head from that thought and reached for the bear.

"Mommy I want this one!" he handed it to her politely, Kagome stared at the bear with longing eyes, 'I wish I can have one...' Kosan nodded and handed it to the cashier.

"I'm sorry madam, but if you want to purchase this you should also get the girl bear. The necklace they wore is a broken heart; they fitted each other to create a whole heart. They're set." The saleslady smiled apologetically. Kosan nodded understandingly and crouch down in Sesshoumaru's line of view.

"Sesshoumaru, the lady said that you should also pick one girl bear in order to buy this one." Sesshoumaru gave a pout.

"But I only wanted the boy one!" Kosan smiled as an idea came to her mind.

"Go pick one and give it to the girl, I believe she wish to have the girl one." Sesshoumaru smiled brightly and bounced his way towards Kagome.

"Can I have that one?"

"This? Errr okay..." she reluctantly gave the bear to him. He smiled at her and grasped her hand in his. He gave the two bear to his mother, his other hand still clutching her little ones. Kagome blushed as she stared at their hands. Shinju silently smiled.

Kosan handed the other paper bag to Sesshoumaru and gave him a wink; he nodded smiling with glee and turn to face Kagome. Kneeling in one knee, he offered the package to her in a very formal way.

"Would you accept my gift, my little princess?" he smirked when he saw her blush deep crimson; she accepted the gift with a shy smile. Oh how she wanted to kiss and hug him tightly. (A.N. well, when we were young you think kissing doesn't meant anything but a friendly gesture right?)

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, she decided to run with his style.

"Arigato my little prince..." she saw him blush as he stood up, followed by giggles of several audiences.

"Isn't that sweet?" The saleslady smiled sweetly, "And for that," she reached for the trophy inside a glass cabinet, "My manager told me to award these trophies to those who come here and buy these paired love bears with the most adorable way that is extraordinary! And you two are the only ones to fit the honor!" she handed each one of them a trophy saying The Most Adorable Couples in LoVe BeAr ShOp'S HiStOrY!

"Oh wow..." Shinju managed to breathe out. Inutaisho jaw dropped and Kosan jumped up and down happily, a very childish way I might say.

"Arigato!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time, they giggled and hugged each other. Shinju smiled at the two middle-aged couples.

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs.-"

"Mitzuto." Kosan smiled at her and shook her hand, Inutaisho followed suit.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Mitzuto. I'm Mrs. Higurashi. And this is my daughter Kagome." Kosan nodded and pat Kagome's head. Kagome glanced up and smiled.

"She a bright child." She commented with a smile.

"So do yours," Shinju smiled and glanced at her watch, "Oh I'm sorry but we need to go home now. Thank you for the gift Mr. And Mrs. Mitzuto." Shinju bowed gratefully, Kosan waved her hand in front of her chest.

"No need for thanks Mrs. Higurashi! It's a pleasure!"

"Again Arigato." Shinju thanked once more and crouched down at the now chatting children, "We need to go honey." Kagome gave a cute pout but nodded. She turns to face Sesshoumaru and gave him another sweet hug.

"Arigato my little prince charming." She whispered in his ear, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Your welcome my little cute princess." He whispered and smiled cutely at her, she nodded and was about to turn back but stopped when the saleslady called her.

"Princess Higurashi and Prince Mitzuto wait!" the saleslady addressed them with a giggle, "We offer carvings for free, do you want the heart to be carved?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, a smile made their way on their lips and quickly took out the bear from the bag and handed it to the saleslady.

"What do you want me to carve?"

"Ummm..." Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought for a while.

"Barbie?"

"Spiderman?"

They said simultaneously, they stared at each other in horror.

"Eeeeww..."

"Favorite heroes?"

"Bubbles?"

"Superman?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nobody is stupid enough to wear his underwear outside his costume!"

"Bubbles is stupid, cry baby."

"Now now, we keep our opinions to ourselves." Kosan smiled at them to continue.

"Animals?" The saleslady suggested.

"Bunny?"

"Dinosaurs?"

"They stared at each other again.

"Yuck!"

The four adults sweat dropped, "This would take forever." Inutaisho muttered under his breath, Kosan and Shinju nodded. The saleslady suddenly got the idea and smiled brightly.

"Guys, why did pick this bear?"

"Cuz it looks cute." Kagome told her.

"And fluffy." Sesshoumaru chirped. Kagome nodded approvingly.

"Got it. Can we just carve fluffy on it?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru eyes widened! They stared at each other with a smile.

"Hai, fluffy then!"

"It would take 5 minutes."

The adults chatted with each other happily, Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged happy memories and chat with each other like they knew each other since forever. The saleslady walks out of the staff room and smiled as the two kids quickly approached her. They stared at her occupied hands curiously.

"Here you go." She handed the half to Kagome and the other half to Sesshoumaru. Kagome frowned.

"What's the matter princess?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, "Didn't you like it?"

"I got the FLU, it sounded like I love SICK." Sesshoumaru burst into fits of laughter.

"I got the FFY." He circled her small body and lowered the choker on her collarbone and clasped it.

"Arigato." She thanked him as she fingered the pendant, she turned to him and kissed him again on the cheeks, she circled him and clasped hers to him.

"Okaasan do we really need to go home?" Kagome asked her without leaving her eyes from Sesshoumaru's gold ones. Shinju sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I need to check up on Souta, for all I know his crib sheet is already soaked." They all laughed and exited the shop. Kagome stared sadly at Sesshoumaru; he had that look on his face too.

"This is it." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Nice meeting you my prince charming." Kagome giggled when she saw him blush.

"Same here, take care my cute princess." Now it's Kagome's turn to blush and Sesshoumaru grinned boyishly. "Till then." He gave her a peck on the lips and bounced towards his waiting family. Kagome stared at his retreating form, fingering her tingling lips.

"That was weird."

Unknown to the two lovey dovey pairs, Inutaisho brought a camera with him; oh capturing the sweetest memory in Sesshoumaru's History was awesome!

"My daughter is in love." Shinju teased, Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Okaasan? Why did he kiss me?" Kagome asked curiously, "What does kissing meant?"

"If you love someone you can kiss him on the lips. But the way he kissed you on the cheek was a friendly one."

"But he kissed me on the lips. Does this mean he loves me?" Shinju choked a laugh.

"He kissed you on the lips?"

"Ya, and it felt weird."

Shinju chuckled silently; they would make a cute couple when they grow up.

"Love is in the air." Inutaisho smiled, Kosan laughed silently.

"Taisho! Our boy is still young!" she whispered. Inutaisho grinned and lowered his face in line of Sesshoumaru's face.

"You did great son," he straightened himself and smiled at his wife as he draped an arm on Kosan's shoulder, "He inherited that from me."

"You're such a pervert Taisho."

"I know." He stared at his son; he seems so quiet and deep in thought. "Ya thinking of her Sesshoumaru?"

"... I didn't get to tell her my name..."

Kagome smiled sheepishly "It's not my fault! Maybe I was still a kid back then! Perhaps I know their faces but I don't know their names" she mumbled and went upstairs to change her clothes, after a while, she came down wearing a blue t-shirt with I'M KIND WHEN I'M ASLEEP printed on it, a dark blue jogging pants and a pair of white sneakers.

"Mom I'm going to help Mr. Sexy." Kagome yelled sarcastically as she closed the front door with a loud bang. She sighed and looked up only to find a pair of molten gold orbs staring at her with wide eyes. She shuddered as she felt his mint breath on her lips.

"May I ask whom is Mr. Sexy?" he asked with a smirk, she gave a small smile.

"I do not know him yet." she gave a shy smile, "And you are?"

"Mitzuto Sesshoumaru." He took a step back and took her hand in his and lightly placed a kiss on her knuckles. "And this lovely maiden is-?"

Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm, his smooth voice and the way she felt his lips on her knuckles was enough to make her dizzy. She wavered for a second and fell onto his chest.

"Higurashi Kagome." She mumbled, trying to get a hold of herself. Sesshoumaru quickly put his hands on her shoulders as if to steady her.

"Higurashi are you okay?" he asked, she gave a small nodded and straightened herself.

"Anyways, why are you here Mitzuto-san?"

"Me and my family just moved next door and I was wondering if Higurashi family could help us." She gave a shock expression, 'He's the one Kyorin- sama was speaking of? The damn-sexy-to-be-true guy? Whoa she's serious!' she stuttered for a moment.

"Err- ya! I was going there to help you guys, my mom insisted." She gave a small smile, he nodded and took a step back, gesturing her to go first.

"Very well, shall we?" He gave a small smile as he saw her face grew crimson. She brushed his arms away.

"You act so formal." She giggled, he gave a fake hurt expression.

"You think so? I was just trying to be nice to a woman."

"Yeah yeah, come on you slug!" she joked, he silently smiled. 'This girl interest me, no one has ever joked with me for they always obey my every command. At least she's not like the other girls whom throw themselves on me. And she's the only one who seems to attract me... and her face... she reminds me of her... the girl in the shop...' he silently wondered if his guess is correct. Kagome took a glance at her side 'Like him... he looks like my prince charming back then... is he the Mitzuto okaasan said?' Kagome shook her head 'It can't be, we didn't see each other for 6 years now, so how could I see him today? I'm being insane...'

"Wow that's a lot of things to move." She gave a small sigh when she saw a big van full of furniture and other things.

"What do you expect Ms. Higurashi?" His voice masked with sarcasm. She shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways! Let's go!" she dragged him by his hand and stomp towards the van, where some movers where busy moving things in and out of the house. Sesshoumaru stared at their entwined hands, 'She's not so bad.' He thought with a smile. A handsome middle-aged man and a beautiful middle-aged woman greeted them, they were helping out with the moving.

"Hello Kagome! Nice to see you again!" Kosan greeted happily, Kagome stared at her quizzically.

"You know me?"

"But of course! We saw each other when you were young!"

Kagome stayed silent for a while before answering, "Huh?"

Kosan and Inutaisho sweat drop, "I suppose my son also didn't remember you."

Sesshoumaru gave a confused look, "Remember? I have a feeling that I know her in the past."

"Me too."

"Exactly, talk later, work now." Inutaisho commanded with a smirk, "You'll have privacy later with her Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru glared at his father.

"It's not what you think father." He growled, Inutaisho smiled when Kosan slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Taisho don't be like that!" she hissed, Inutaisho sighed and continue his way towards the house with a TV on his arms. Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her as if asking what's funny.

"Nothing!" she quickly answered his silent question and quickly walk away. Kosan smiled at his son.

"You still don't remember her, son?"

"I had a feeling that I knew her, but I can't put where I saw her."

"Remember LoVe BeAr ShOp?"

"Yes, where I met the first girl that you guys insist that I'm interested with." Sesshoumaru shrugged, all of those years he believed that it was all a coincidence they met at the shop, but his mother kept on saying that she intrigued him when he was young.

"And she's your first kiss."

"Yes, but I don't think I consider that as my first kiss, I was foolish back then."

"Whatever Sesshoumaru, Kagome has grown quite a beautiful young lady ne?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but stared at Kagome as she lifted the box, her wavy raven hairs bouncing with her as she enter their house.

"Hai."

"I won't mind if she is to be your girlfriend or your wife in the future. You won't need to ask for my approval cuz I like her." Kosan giggled and waved her hand to tell him to get moving. Sesshoumaru grunted and started to lift things up. He reached inside the box and found the one thing that he ever liked since a child, the thing his parents always say "It is the one who would bring you and your princess together, also with that necklace on your neck." 'I was stupid back then to believe them, Fate has always been so cruel to me these 6 years of waiting for her but she never pop out. It is impossible to happen now. 6 years of waiting for her, but still... I never gave up even in dreams... mom said that if I always think of that thing, I would definitely dreamt of it. Ya I dreamt about the incident, but her face always gets so blurry. If only I had her picture...' he dropped the box on the couch and continued to walk with the bear in his hand, his other free hand fingering the necklace he wore since that day.

Still deep in thought about what he and his mother discussed, he didn't notice Kagome walking toward his direction in slow motion. She also seems to be out of the world.

"Is he my prince charming when I was a kid?" she whispered in wonder, silently reaching for the necklace circled on her neck, "They both have silver hair and golden amber eyes... he must be him... umph-" her mumblings came to halt when she crashed into something hard, she whispered her apology and stared at the bear in her line of view, she let out a gasp.

His eyes widened when he felt something bumped into him, eyeing the head on his chest, he saw Kagome look up at him with a shock expression. He noticed where her hands were resting, one on his chest and the other on her neck. Without knowing what he did, he withdrew his hand on his pendant and places it on top of her hand. Gently prying her fingers, his eyes widened when he saw her pendant. Kagome followed the movement of his hand and saw something glitter, retreating her hand from his muscled chest, she let her curiosity guide her as she reached up and grasp his pendant. She let out another gasp and looked at his face questioningly. But when their eyes met, it expresses all emotions. From shock to confusion, anger to understanding, relieved and... longing?

FLU + FFY FLUFFY

Then it registered on their mind.

"You!" they both pointed at each other, their distance 5 feet apart. Kagome gaped at him.

"You're him?" she whispered barely aloud, Sesshoumaru just couldn't believe it.

All of a sudden, there's a loud bang and the three adults entered noisily.

"Surprised?" they chanted, Sesshoumaru whipped his head towards his father.

"You planned all of this otousan." He glared at him, Inutaisho grinned.

"But of course!" he smiled, "Your okaasan and Mrs. Higurashi helped too!" he added, Shinju and Kosan glared at him for including their name. Sesshoumaru and Kagome cleared their throat.

"You guys got a lot of things to explain." Kagome told them, eyeing her mother.

"I agree with that." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We three have been in touch for nearly 6 years." Kosan started.

"But how?" Kagome asked curiously.

"At the LoVe BeAr ShOp, we decided to exchange phone numbers and plan everything. We thought you guys fits together."

"WHAT!" Kagome gaped at them, she caught a momentary hurt on Sesshoumaru's handsome face but it disappeared quickly.

"Admit it Kagome, you like him from the start." Shinju pressed with a giggle.

Kagome could feel her cheeks became warm, "I do not!" Sesshoumaru gave her a mischievous look. "I said I do not!"

"Guilty?" Sesshoumaru teased, Kagome glared at him. They began a cat and dogfight at first, then it changed, they were practically on each other's throats! Shinju and Kosan were about to stand up but Inutaisho stopped them.

"Lovers quarrel." He teased, they stopped and scrambled to their seats, still glaring at each other.

"Shinju told us that there's an old woman who has her house for sale. So we agreed, for you guys to be closer of course!" Inutaisho gave a small chuckle. "It was all well planned."

"Whatever." Kagome muttered and stood up, "I'll continue my task."

"If you'll excuse me." Sesshoumaru muttered before disappearing with Kagome. When they were sure that the two were out of hearing range, the three of them burst into laughter.

"This is gonna be fun."

"I can't believe they set us up!" Kagome huffed in anger, placing a glass figurine on the table.

"I expected that from my father." Sesshoumaru muttered, he reached inside the box only to find a picture of him kissing a girl. "What the hell?"

Kagome approached him from behind, "What's the matter Sesshoumaru?"

"I never seen this picture before..." he muttered and handed the framed picture to her, she gasped as she ran her fingers on the surface.

"It's us..." she smiled and placed it on his table, beside his personal computer.

"Tell me Kagome..." he muttered, glancing at her side, "Did you treasure our first kiss?" he didn't know why he asked this stupid question, Kagome was taken aback.

"Wh-what?" she manage to stammer, he faced her completely and stared at her sapphire orbs seriously, she gulped and nibbled her lips, not knowing what to answer.

"Be honest Kagome."

"Of course I treasure it... it was my first... but I don't think I consider that as a very special first kiss... I don't know how to explain..."

"Me too." He gave a small chuckle, "I've always wanted to see you these past 6 years..."

"Sess..."

"But faith didn't allow me to..."

"I-"

"I always daydream about you..."

"..." Blush

"I forgot the feeling of you being near me..."

"I- me too."

He quickly hugged her, burying his nose on her raven hair, taking in her intoxicating scent he missed. She was frozen at first, not knowing what to do. She missed his presence, most of all; she missed the way his lips felt against hers.

"I missed you..." Kagome whispered on his chest, burying her face on the crook of his neck.

"Me too... I've always wanted to hug you like this..." he whispered on her hair. She nodded and slowly looked up to see his face.

"At least we're neighbors now! We can always visit each other ne?"

"Hai, I believe our parents wouldn't mind."

Kagome yawned and stretched up her arms, "I'm tired, can I sleep for a while?" snuggling inside the blanket, Sesshoumaru smiled and ran his fingers on her raven hair, feeling the silky strands on his hands. He stood up and reached for his bear, the bear that united them together again.

He slid inside the covers and placed the bear in Kagome's arm, she unconsciously tightened her hold and smiled. He silently smiled at the picture she made.

"My little princess." He murmured and scooped her in his arms, falling asleep instantly.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Kosan smiled at the scene they made, her eyes stared at them dreamily.

"My Kagome is in lo-ve..." Shinju sang, smiling at her silliness.

"Sesshoumaru should have confessed earlier... it's no need to hide the truth! He's not good at hiding his emotions from me. Like father like son." He smiled and motioned for the two dreamy moms to leave the two lovebirds to their own world.


	2. II Rage

Hi people!!! Thanks for those fabulous reviews! It really made me smile! I thought nobody would review this because it's too "fluffy" for his or her taste. Arigato for giving me the right opinion!!!  
  
You know... at first I really wanted to leave this one, because I ran out of imaginations! But luckily, I remembered those who reviewed me and took inspirations... I really thank you guys!  
  
Well, for this story, Sesshoumaru is OOC to Kagome of course! But I'll try to make it the normal character when he's with others.  
  
Oh yeah, this fic is not a rated R anymore. Haha =D  
  
Chapter 2 – Rage  
  
Kagome sighed contently and snuggled closer to the warmth, a low grunt vibrated from below her followed by arms tightening their hold on her petite body. She smiled silently, if only she could always be in this state... always safe in the arms of her childhood friend.  
  
'It's so great to finally be together with him, I can be always protected and we can play together whenever we want because-'  
  
Her stomach growled.  
  
'So much for the imagination...' She sighed, cuddling closer to him. She giggled when she heard a small growl vibrated on his stomach.  
  
"Morning princess." He sniffed her hair and smiled, her pleasant scent engulfed him, calming his whole stiff body and foggy mind.  
  
"Morning prince, what time is it?" She asked sleepily, covering her mouth as a small yawn escaped.  
  
"Uggh..." He groaned out and wearily raised his wristwatch in level with his eyes. "7:15."  
  
He was surprised when she abruptly sprang up, he quickly wrap his arms around her waist to restrain her.  
  
"Let go Sess, I'm going to be late!" She struggled under his arms, glaring at him.  
  
"Relax Kag, it's Sunday."  
  
She immediately stopped.  
  
"Sunday?" She asked, quickly covering herself under his blanket. "I know you're mentally laughing your ass out right now." She mumbled quietly, blushing under the covers.  
  
"Now, now, Kag... I'm not like that." He patted her hunched form; she slowly put down the covers and peeks at him. Seeing him calm made her smile.  
  
"At least you're not-"  
  
And then he startled laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that!" he doubled up with laughter when her eyebrow twitched, her eyes closed in a furious manner. She opened her eyes and pounced at his form, straddling him in the process.  
  
"I'll show you." She poked his side and was surprised when he didn't flinch; she poked his side again and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.  
  
"I obviously don't have a ticklish spot. Sorry to disappoint you." He grinned at her; a small blush crept towards his face as he obviously enjoyed her being on top of him.  
  
"Hmph, I don't believe you." Kagome crossed her arms on her chest, glaring playfully at him.  
  
"Find it then, but I assure you I don't have one." He replied confidently, she smiled.  
  
"Okay then, I'll make you regret for making fun of me." She started with his feet. No response.  
  
Neck. Nothing.  
  
Abdomen. Still nothing.  
  
Armpit. Arrgggh  
  
'Where the heck is that damn spot?!' She thought with a blush when a dirty idea came into her mind, 'Nononono it can't be there!' She thought with a blush.  
  
"I told you I don't have it!"  
  
"No!! I'll find it!!"  
  
"I told you- mmmm..." He rolled his head on her side, feeling her fingers playing with his ears with light touches. She continued her wondrous ministration on his ears that he forgot what he wants to say next.  
  
"Oh you like that?" she asked him innocently, 'Yep this is the spot.' She thought triumphantly.  
  
"Stop it Kagome..." He purred, Kagome giggled and flicked it with her fingers.  
  
"I know where's the spot..." She sang happily, giving him a mischievous look. He stared at her confusedly.  
  
"As far as I know, I didn't do anything to my body that I actually did laugh. I'm not ticklish-"  
  
"-But you haven't try it here." She interrupt and gently blew on his ears, he shivered and guffawed a bit, "Told ya..." She did it again, smiling as he shivered and tried to wiggle his ear out of her grasp.  
  
"Stop it! I give up stop-" he tried to get away from her but she just pull his ear towards her and blew on it again. He grunted a laugh and started to trash, trying to break free of the torture.  
  
"Haha told ya!! I win I win!!!" she let go off his ear, which he started to rub soothingly. She stopped laughing when he suddenly reversed their position.  
  
"Now it's your turn." They both turned around at the sound of door squeaking, their parents stared at them worriedly.  
  
"Aren't you guys a bit too young to attempt to do th-"  
  
"It's not what you guys think!" Sesshoumaru snapped, the two of them simultaneously scrambled to put as much distance between them as possible. They were practically glued to the opposite ends of the wall.  
  
"Hmmm... then tell me what you guys doing in that intimate position?" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, Kosan pinched his arm, "I mean in that playful position." He corrected himself.  
  
"Oh." Kagome giggled, "We were playing."  
  
"Oh I see." Inutaisho mumbled with a feigned disappointed sigh.  
  
"Come on you two, breakfast is ready." Kosan beckoned them; they groaned and slowly got up, smiling at each other. When the two went inside the bathroom, Kosan quickly pinched Inutaisho's ear in an agonizing manner.  
  
"What did I tell you about your hentai thoughts in front of the children?" She asked him sweetly, applying more pressure to his ear.  
  
"Ahhh!! Honey, stop it!! It hurts damn it!" Inutaisho groan out, Kosan only pinched harder when she heard what he just said.  
  
"Language?" Kosan glared at him, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"I'm sorry love... can you 'please' remove your 'flawless' fingers off my ears already? Please?" He smiled sweetly at her; Kosan smirked and immediately let go, and was not expecting the sudden tackle from behind.  
  
"Kyaaa!!!" They both tumbled down on the staircase. Moaning and cursing about annoying couples under their breath.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, got a spare toothbrush?" Kagome asked as she examined a hair gel bottle in her hand.  
  
"Yu cu yuz mam." He mumbled with bubbled popping inside his mouth.  
  
"Again? I didn't quite understand you." Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru spit the bubbled and gurgled quickly, wiping the corners of his mouth with his face towel lying beside his toothbrush.  
  
"You can use mine."  
  
"Ewww..." Kagome stared at him disgusted. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Just joking, here." He opened the medicine cabinet and got out a spare toothbrush, he handed it to her with a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks. What's so funny?" She asked curiously, eyeing him incase he do something 'evil' to her.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered and got out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kagome wondered, squeezing some toothpaste on her toothbrush. She finished after a minute and grabs his face towel. "I can use this... yeah, I think it's okay." She rubbed it on her face and sniffed his scent.  
  
Sandalwood and rain.  
  
"Mmmm." She smiled and placed it back on the towel rack before she unintentionally drawn in the whole towel and be accused of it. She opened the door and peek out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She called out, no one answered. "Sesshou?" She called out again, a little sound can be heard from the cabinet and she approached it cautiously.  
  
'What's that sound?' She wondered, some of her back hairs standing up. She rubbed it to keep herself calm, 'Calm down Kagome, maybe Sesshoumaru is just testing your fears.' She told herself, her fingers shook in fear when her hand came in contact with the door handle.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru called and poke his head inside the room, Kagome jumped in surprise.  
  
"N-nothing!" She stammered, the slight banging of the cabinet door ceased. 'What was that thing?' she rubs her arm to calm her goose bumps.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her carefully, 'did she hear that? Damn I should have caged that guy inside.' He cursed mentally, 'Hopefully she didn't open the cabinet...'  
  
"Come on Kag, mom is calling for ya." He yelled at her, she just nodded and followed him, a fearful look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I thought I heard something banging behind your cabinet door." She muttered, he laughed and put his arm on around her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you're dreaming or something." Sesshoumaru laughed, trying to hide his uneasiness. 'Please don't tell me she saw it...'  
  
"But luckily you came, so I didn't see what's inside." She seems the have read his mind, "So what's inside Sesshou?"  
  
He just shrug, "Maybe a rat or something." Kagome quickly latch herself on Sesshoumaru's form.  
  
"I hate rats..." She mumbled shyly, eyeing her side incase some 'rats' came knocking her over.  
  
"Oh maybe I should invite my friend Miroku to bring in his hamster." He teased, loving the way her eyes seem to widen in shock.  
  
"Please no!" She pouted, her puppy eyes came out and Sesshoumaru couldn't hide a blush.  
  
"We'll see..." He mumbled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He arrived at the table and pulled her chair first, she nodded her thanks and he sat down himself.  
  
"Having a nice time with my lad?" Inutaisho asked with his mouth full, Kagome and Sesshoumaru blanched at the sight. Kosan smacked her husband upside down.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." She told him with a growl, he nodded and smirked, not noticing the gravy on his forehead. Kagome giggled and handed him the tissue box nearby.  
  
"Your forehead, Inutaisho-sama." She giggled.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that." He smiled and accepted the tissue, "Thanks, and no formalities required in here Kagome."  
  
"Oh I see, Inutaisho then." She smiled and began to eat.  
  
"That's better." He placed a bacon on his toast, "So, did you guys had a nice sleep?"  
  
"Very." Kagome blushed, grabbing a toast from the basket lying on the center of the table.  
  
"That's nice to hear." Kosan smiled and handed her the plate with bacons, "What kind of game did you guys played this morning?"  
  
"Oh we were trying to find each other's tickling spot, but sadly I didn't get to know Kagome's for you guys burst inside the room." Sesshoumaru grumbled disappointedly, Kosan then glared at her love, giving him the this- is-all-you-fault look.  
  
"But I found his!" Kagome piped up, trying to break the sudden awkwardness of the family.  
  
"Oh?" Inutaisho suddenly got interested, "When he was young I can't even make his lips twitch." He laughed as he recalled those times he attempted to do that to his son.  
  
"That just proves that you're not good in tickling somebody." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath, Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.  
  
[Ding Dong]  
  
"I'll get it." Sesshoumaru stood up and excused himself.  
  
"I'll go with him, maybe it's just some neighboring kids trying to bug somebody. Trust me there are lots of them here." Kagome wipe her lips and stood up, jogging behind Sesshoumaru. He gave her a look when she neared him.  
  
"You don't need to come with me." He told her.  
  
"Heh heh." She laughed gently and stood behind him as he opened the door, afraid she might just be a disturbance to him.  
  
He opened the door and came face to face with a man.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.  
  
"I came here for Kagome. Where is she?" The stranger asked bluntly, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"And you are?" He raised an eyebrow, oh how he wished to slam the door at this bastard to wipe that disgusting smirk on his face.  
  
"My name is none of your concern." He spat as he pushed Sesshoumaru aside, welcoming himself inside Mitzuto's residence without the owner's consent.  
  
"Hey! Get out!" Sesshoumaru snarled at the man before him, the stranger just stared at him forebodingly.  
  
"Make me." He dared, he was about to make another step but Kagome unceremoniously blocked his way.  
  
"Hey bastard, don't you dare go inside." She glared at him and opened her arms to block him.  
  
"Why if it isn't my babe. Giving me a hug I see..." He was about to hug her when Sesshoumaru knocked him aside. Snarling at him like a mad dog was new to himself.  
  
"Get away from her!" He barked at him, Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit.  
  
"Hmmm another rival... this should be interesting." Naraku gave a sinister laugh as he straightened himself, "Remember Kagome, you're mine." With that said, he brush pass Sesshoumaru with a glare and walk down the road, both hands on his pocket.  
  
Sesshoumaru slam the door shut with rage, clutching each side of the doorframe. Kagome stared at him worriedly, rubbing his back with soothing motions.  
  
"Sesshou-kun, are you okay?" She asked anxiously, running her fingers into his silver mane. His shoulder shook and he abruptly wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.  
  
"What did he mean when he said that you're his?" He said through gritted teeth, he sounded so worried and his possessive side scared her.  
  
"Nothing." He slammed her on the wall, startling her.  
  
"What did he mean by that?!" He repeated again, his anger rising like crazy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru don't- you're hurting me..." She whimpered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'What happened to my friend? What's wrong with him?' She thought frantically as she felt his nails dug deeply into her clothes, hurting her skin.  
  
"Are you his?" He barked out, he seems to be not aware of what he was doing to her; his eyes became dull and demanding.  
  
"Calm down Sesshoumaru, I'm not his nor is he mine. Please be back to normal Sesshou... Please..." She sobbed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I do not know who you are but please give me back my friend... give me back my Sesshoumaru." She sobbed harder, clutching the fabric of his clothes.  
  
#####  
  
Sesshoumaru felt numb, why is he acting like this? He doesn't even know the answer himself. The last thing he did consciously was slammed the door and everything went fuzzy. Why has he gone all protective of her? It's not like she belongs to him, but the mere thought of Kagome being that bastard's woman was unbearable. It felt like he was torn apart like a boy from his dog.  
  
WHY THE HELL IS HE ACTING LIKE KAGOME BELONGS TO HIMSELF???  
  
He groaned, not knowing the answer to his own question. He opened his eyes and saw something sobbing on his shoulder, he realize that it was Kagome. And he had just made her...  
  
Cry.  
  
He didn't caught what she just said, which made him curious. But he did hear something after that.  
  
"I do not know who you are but please give me back my friend... give me back my Sesshoumaru..."  
  
He could feel her tremble against him, which made him guiltier. Did she really care about him that much even after not seeing him for so many years?  
  
"Please..." She whispered, hiccupping at the same time. Sesshoumaru's heart twisted as she raised her eyes to meet his, she really did care for him. He surprised himself and her when he slammed her back to his chest.  
  
"Gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry..." He whispered on her hair, feeling her stiffen at the sudden contact. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, feeling him calm down the moment she wrap her arms around him told her that he was back to normal.  
  
"I didn't know what came over me. The last thing I remember was slamming the door when that bastard left and everything went fuzzy." He explained honestly to her, 'I hope this doesn't change anything between us, I don't know how I can live now that I have found her again.' He thought sadly, hugging her closer to his chest.  
  
"That's okay Sesshou-kun, I know you're not in yourself that time." She gave him a genuine smile, "You scared me you know that?"  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry for hurting you, Kagome." He mumbled, silently wishing that everything were back to normal again.  
  
"Heh heh, that's nothing. Come on let's eat!" She cheerfully grab his hand and drag him to the table, the two grown-ups sat there looking at them.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Kosan asked.  
  
"Nothing, an annoying guy just came and bugged him." She winked at her best friend; Sesshoumaru just nodded and started to eat. But still, the sordid look on that guy's face was still stuck on his head.  
  
'Who is that guy?' He thought, his grip on his fork tightened. 'That doesn't matter, I won't let him have Kagome.' His grip on his fork slackens when she placed a hand on his lap, giving him a soft look.  
  
'That's right, I won't let him have Kagome, over my dead body.' He silently vowed and continued to munch his breakfast.  
  
[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]  
  
So how did it go? I'm quite sure I did okay but who knows? I was slapping myself for letting Kagome-chan get hurt from Sesshou-kun.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Krcool – Arigato!! I'm glad you like it enough to keep it on your favorites forever!  
  
Nicz – Thanks Nica! I'm glad you still remembered your 'imported' friend! Haha anyways, tnx for reviewing and I mizz ya!  
  
Shessomaru - =D thanks!  
  
Archangel Rhapsody – Haha I think so too!  
  
Helen – Thanks for encouraging me to go on!  
  
Sesshoumarssecretmate - =D  
  
Demonswty – Thanks for the idea!  
  
The-piro-16 – hehe thanks for supporting me! I felt fuzzy too when I read it again and again!  
  
Roseflower – me too! I just love sessxkag pairing!!  
  
Hfaith – Thanks for the review!  
  
Ra – Your wish came true, this is not going to be a rated R anymore!  
  
Lizabean – Arigato!  
  
Anim3-for3v3r – Haha too sweet for your taste? Sorry bout that! And yeah I was thinking if Inu would be in, I think he will.  
  
Darksesshy – well darksesshy, incase you haven't read my profile, I'm a girl! =D  
  
Deadly thorn – tnx!  
  
Cat-of-the-Western-Lands – thanks for the support!  
  
Syrinxsong – Haha can't believe I made your day happy, too bad this chap isn't fluffy.  
  
Naraku's Chik – sorry but this isn't going to be a one shot anymore!  
  
Jerry – you sounded like you really know that there's gonna be a chapter 2!! =D  
  
Darkmikodemon – tnx for the compliments, praises and wishes!!  
  
Gina – yeah there's more!  
  
DemonWicca1 – thankies!  
  
Kimusume kaoru – to be honest, I haven't decided so much about this fic. So I think it's gonna take a while to answer your question.  
  
WinterBlossom/YukiSakura – Arigato for the review!!!  
  
BlackWolfFernrir – okie it's not a one-shot anymore!  
  
Sailorstarwinter – yeah I agree with you, and thanks for the flattering remark, I'll try to read your and make some suggestion later!!! Gud luck!  
  
Rushyuo – haha thankies!!!  
  
Tinabug – glad u like it!!  
  
Dragon Rae – yeah. =D  
  
Momo – haha u sounds so addicted to this...  
  
Darkeneddreams07 – Sorry... not a lemon... sorry... but I still hope you like this story even if it's not a lemon  
  
Sesshysmate - =D thankies  
  
Chuujitsu – you really think it's cute huh?  
  
Animegirl55 - =D yeah!!!  
  
Waterdragonmaster – yeah me too, the moment it pop in my mind I can't stop laughing at myself!!!  
  
Mystic Hanyou – we'll see...  
  
ReginaLucifer – lol!!!  
  
I – thanks!  
  
Blah – tnx!!! =D  
  
So what are you waiting for? Click the button!!! Please??????????? I was imagining after I finish this chapter if I were to get 100 reviews... but sadly I think it won't happen... I suck in writing as much as I hate to admit it. Anyways, I was thinking about that and I suddenly smiled.  
  
If I were to get 100 reviews after this, I'll faint.  
  
Fluffy li 


	3. III Sticky bodies and Pink Hairs

Actually I'm dead.

Nah!

Sesshoumaru-sama resurrected me! Why? He missed my work!

"I did not **miss** your work human." His well-built body towered over me, striped wrist next to his Toukijin.

_Get slashed by Toukijin_ "Ahhhh!"

_Resurrected by Tenseiga_ "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_Slashed again_ "Fuck You!"

_Did nothing_

"Don't resurrect me and you'll never have your happy ending in this story!" I threatened, nice threat fluffy!

"I do not need your assistance to find my own happiness." He growled at me, his eyes bleeding red, transforming into his true youkai state. He prepared his claws and was about to slash my bloody corpse again when a purifying arrow whizzed passed him.

"Hurt her and I won't hesitate to kill you." Kagome growled, her body glowing bright purple in her fury.

"**CUT!**" I shouted, my body returning into its normal state like a jelly, "This was suppose to be a funny and romantic story! Not a tragedy and horror!" I yelled, obviously mad.

Kagome merely nodded and Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant brow.

"You're both fired." I sighed and turned my back to them.

If only I saw their malicious smirks behind my back…

_Slash_

_Pwing_

And now, here I am, forced to finish this chapter for them. …XnX…

Chapter 3 – Sticky bodies and pink hairs

_**000ooo A week later ooo000**_

"Only 3 days left until the first day of school." Kagome said aloud, "Just great." She grumbled and stood up lazily from the couch; her back was stiff as a tree bark so she stretched her arm backwards, not noticing the towering figure behind her, knocking the person back with a painful smack on the nose.

"Ow, hey watch it Kagome." He grumbled, covering his numbing nose and grumbled something under his breath.

Kagome smiled at him and removed his hand away and replaced it with hers.

"Sorry," she giggled when he winced as she pinched his nose bridge; their eyes met each other. "Does it hurt?" she whispered, she could feel herself being pulled in those depths,

"No." He growled, something flickered on the back of his amber eyes and shoved her hand away; Kagome blinked in surprise but resumed her happy composure.

"Hey Sesshou come over to my house!" Kagome pulled at his wrist, her other hand clutching the doorframe, Sesshoumaru stared at her amusedly, her attempt of pulling him out is not working even one bit.

"What for?" He grumbled. Just then, someone spoke in his mind.

_'Aw come one Sesshy! Go with her!'_

_'And you are…?'_

_'I'm your friend!'_

_'I have no imaginary friend, don't think of me as an idiotic man.'_

_'A man you say? Any man would go with that girl standing in front of you!'_

He watched as Kagome stopped for a moment and thrusts her fist on her hips in an irritated manner.

"What for, you say? Why can't you just go with me without asking a question?" She glared at him. He just stared at her.

_'Yeah why not go with her? Don't ask stupid questions' _the female voice whispered at his head, he shook it away, not caring what the annoying voice might do.

"I don't want to," He finally said.

_'**WHAT?**!'_

"I have more important things to do than playing with the likes of you." He added gruffly and turned his back to her. He expected her to follow and pester him, but he was disappointed when he felt and heard nothing. _'This is so unlike her.'_ Curiously, he turned towards her direction and stiffened.

She stood there, tears streaming down her angelic face; her face has that hurt look that he didn't even want to see even in his dreams.

_'Look what you did- y-you **MORON!**!'_

_'It's not suppose to be this way…'_

_'Well, it happened this way! You **IDIOT!**'_

_'Don't call me an idiot, bitch.'_

_'**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!**'_

He stared guiltily at the girl of his dreams, he suddenly felt remorseful and opened his mouth to say something but she whispered something, he almost lost it, but he unluckily caught it and felt his gut twist.

"How could you … how- could you say t-that? I thought- I thought-" she abruptly turned her back to him and ran towards the door, not even finishing her sentence, she closed it so hard that a loud bang was heard, so hard that the wall vibrated and a painting of their childhood kiss fell down.

So hard that he felt like Kagome just slammed the door of her heart in his face. He was in between the choices of going after her to apologize and leaving her like that for she's just a useless girl.

_'I hope you're not stupid enough to choose the second one.'_

_'Would you stop reading my mind?'_

_'I cannot do that for I'm your guardian, guardians were given the ability to read the minds of their masters.'_

_'So I'm your master?'_

_'Not exactly, my sister assigned me to guide you to your chosen destiny. I'm here to guide you all the way until you can stand on your decisions.'_

_'I can do that by myself, your intentions are wasted.'_

_'You'll understand when the right time comes… until then, I hope you make this girl happy.'_

With that, the voice disappeared; Sesshoumaru was left with the right decision in his mind. He vigorously shook his head to clear his mind and ran towards the door, to comfort her and say that he was sorry.

**_000ooo000_**

Kagome ran blindly towards her house, blurred by the tears of betrayal, _'I thought he's my friend, I thought he was the same guy as the Sesshoumaru I know… I thought-'_ she tripped over her footing and lost her balance, crashing on a nearby bush.

She groaned and tried to struggle, only to wince when she felt her lower arm's flesh being torn apart, she shivered at the sight of her own blood.

_'Damn it, this isn't my day. Curse these rose bushes.'_ She stood up and yelped suddenly when she felt the rose thorn snapped and imbedded itself on her arm. She winced and disentangled herself clumsily, tearing a part of her shirt in the process, exposing her creamy flat tummy.

"Oh shit." She mumbled, "Just great, my favorite shirt is gone." She limped towards the back door. She entered the house with a sigh and supported her weak body against the closed door.

She carefully climbed the stairs, mindful of the traps she set up to surprise Sesshoumaru, but unfortunately was canceled.

**_000ooo000_**

_**"Oh no no no no! You** just **wai**tand** see**, KagomeThere are** many things **to** anticipate today…" **Botan twirled her blue chest leveled hair, which had fallen beside her right cheek when she was shouting angrily at her twin sister, Momigi._

_"It's not my fault! That jerk was being a pain in the ass!" Momigi retorted, shoving her fists on her hips in an aggravated manner._

_Botan sighed and shook her head, grabbing a nearby cheery and popping it inside her mouth, Momigi did the same, twirling the cherry stem with her thumb, looking so bored._

_"So what do we do now? They seem to be in a very tricky situation right now, one wrong move and they'll break." Momigi sighed and threw the stem away on a nearby imaginary tree._

_Botan placed her index finger under her chin, thinking. Suddenly, something popped inside her mind._

_"Hey, what color does your master despise the most?" Botan asked, her eyes twinkling._

_"Pink, why?" Momigi quirked an eyebrow, Botan quickly whispered her plan to her sister and they both laughed evilly. After that, something seems to be bothering Momigi._

_"No fair! I should also have fun on your master too!" She whined, Botan thought for a moment._

_"It seems fair enough, so what do you want to know?"_

_"What things does your master hates the most when it comes to her body?"_

_"She hates being sticky."_

_"Gotcha!" Momigi pulled her sister beside her and whispered her plan. Botan giggled and gave her twin two thumbs up._

Faith is indeed very evil today… tsk tsk tsk…

**_000ooo000_**

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and opened Higurashi Residence's gate, eyeing his surroundings. He stared at the sight of the overgrown roses climbing its way towards Kagome's bedroom window, shuddering at the sight of those sharp thorns.

"I guess I can't be the prince charming climbing towards her windo-" He squinted his eyes at the sight of a familiar cloth hanging on one of the rose thorns. He cautiously approached the bush and eyed the cloth. He carefully picked it up and examined it; he kept on thinking where he saw this cloth when the figure of Kagome's body came into his mind.

His eyes widened, grasping the cloth and placing it in his pocket. He was about to stand up when his nose picked up the metallic smell of fresh blood; he followed his senses and grimaced at the sight of a broken thorn coated with blood. His protective nature butted it and stood up abruptly, without a second thought sprinted towards the front door.

(A/N)

From this part on, some parts contains Kagome's plot, which would be a bit confusing, the whole story is in present time, I just thought adding Kagome's evil plan would be fun!

...S... -- Means "Start" of Kagome's plan

...E... -- Means "End" of Kagome's plan

/…/ -- Means sounds

(End of A/N)

_**...S...**_

_"Hmmm this bucket goes here!" Kagome giggled at the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru pissed with his drenched hair stuck on his face, that would certainly be interesting to look at!_

_She removed the metal handle and knotted a transparent chord on one hole, tied the chord on the indoor handle of the front door and then made sure that the bucket won't fall all the way to his head. She tried it first with an empty bucket and walked outside the front door._

_With cautious movements, she turned the doorknob and the bucket fell perfectly to its place where she wanted it to be. She clapped her hands and giggle as she filled the bucket with water, lifting the heavy pail on top of the door and repeating the same process as before. She opened the door a little bit to look as if someone went inside without closing the door, which she knew Sesshoumaru would be so worried about._

**_...E..._**

He grasped the door handle and opened the front door when-

"KAGO-"

/Splash/

"Ka… go… me…" He growled under his breath, sputtering some foreign liquid substance. He wiped his face with his shirt to clear his vision, to his annoyance; he was soaked with pink paint.

Pink.

Oh how he loathed that color. Let alone speak for being soaked with IT.

She will pay.

**_...S..._**

_"Now I know he'll be very cautious on his movements." Kagome let out a cute chuckle, "He's too predictable some times."_

_She tugged her transparent nylon string, taping it securely on the left wall and across the opposite wall. She plucked the string and it made a vibrating sound that made her smirk evilly._

_"Oh just in case he's so keen to notice that, and I know he would…" she carefully lifted up the side of the decorative carpet and placed a small, unnoticeable scissor lying on its side, with the help of a rolled clay to stand it up._

_She left the unfinished job and stood up, jogging towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. She dug the contents and found a can of ready-to-use icing, then she opened the cupboard and got a paper plate, knowing the inevitable, whipped the whole can into it and threw the used-up can away._

_Kagome jogged towards her brother's room and pulled out a roll of elastic garters, she measured 1 meter and cut it. She went to the living room and pull out two thumbtacks; she then proceeded to pin the two ends and placed the paper plate with icing on the middle and stretched the garter as far as it could, lucky for her, it ended up to the bathroom door._

_Yummy… oh the joy!_

**_...E..._**

Sesshoumaru glared at the transparent nylon string that was on his way, it seems that the nylon isn't that transparent for him, in fact, he can see it clearly. He grumbled and overstepped the string.

"Did she really think that I'm that dense-"

/Click/

/Snap/

/Whoosh/

/Splat/

"DAMN IT! HIGURASHI KAGOME! PREPARE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

He whipped his head towards the direction of the staircase, glaring daggers at it and smoke coming from his ears.

**_...S..._**

_Kagome lifted the wooden plank that covered the hole on the second step of the stairs; it was the outcome of her and Sesshoumaru's racing last week._

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Flu-lover!"_

_"For your information, FLU was supposed to be yours. So you're the Flu-lover here."_

_"Keh! Just admit it, you can't think of any word to counter me!"_

_"Oh but I do."_

_"Oh? Would you mind entertaining me with your-" she rolled her eyes and motioned for the quotation sign "-**SPECIAL WORD**?"_

_"Not a problem at all."_

_Sesshoumaru calmly strolled towards her haughty figure; he leaned ever so close to her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive ear._

_"Do you know why I agreed to give you FFY in exchange of FLU?" He whispered, slightly tracing his fingertips along her jaw, she shivered under his touch, slightly averting her eyes to anything but his lips and those sexy eyes._

_"Did I say I care?" she was trying to sound arrogant, but it sounded far from that at all._

_"You just asked me to tell you what my **SPECIAL WORD **is, it shows clearly that you care." He stated calmly, watching her as she fidget under his scrutiny._

_He was trying to tease her, and he was doing it well, damn well._

_"Fine!" she huffed childishly, crossing her arms over her chest. She notice his hand wandering below her waist from behind, without warning, he slapped her butt._

_"**F**ace-**F**arting **Y**oungster!" He didn't wait for her reply for he knows what she'll do next. He bounded towards the long staircase ahead her, he heard something creaked under his foot but didn't take any notice. He glanced back just in time to see her dashing towards him._

_"Come back here Flu-lover! I am so gonna kick your ass-"_

_/Crack/_

_"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud and turned around only to be greeted by the sight of a crying child. He dashed towards her and helped right leg out of the hole she created, there was a big gash on her upper leg and her tears aren't helping them._

_"It hurts Flu-lover…" She closed her eyes and burrowed her face on his shirt, arms encircling his neck for support and comfort. Sesshoumaru carried her body and laid her against the sofa, he gently examined the gash and brushes her bangs from her forehead._

_"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll be right back, wait for me!" He made a mad dash towards the medicine cabinet and grab a bottle of anti-infection and an herbal ointment; he quickly slammed the door close and rushed towards her location._

_She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were concentrated on her wound and at the same time fumbling with the bottles._

_"This will sting, just endure for a bit." She gave a weary nod, preparing for the pain. He tried to be as gentle as he can be, but when the medicine began to seep into the wound, he couldn't help but feel sorry for causing her such pain._

_She closed her eyes tightly, the effects of the ointment began to seep into the wound and let out a pained cry. Sesshoumaru offered his other hand and she gladly accepted it, she leaned her cheeks against it and willed for the pain to go away._

**_End of Flashback_**

_"He's so caring at that time," she sighed dreamily, but her eyes dramatically turned evil._

_"But revenge is revenge." She don't want to cause him any pain and mar his perfect legs, so she glued some clay on the edges, to cover the sharp ends and help him continue the torturous journey towards her room unscathed._

_And two final touches, she covered the whole staircase with a carpet, pulling one of Souta's old skateboards; she placed it on the first step._

_"Perfect."_

**_...E..._**

Sesshoumaru arrived at the base of the staircase and glared at the skateboard lying innocently on the first step, willing it to burst into flames and rid itself from his sight.

He didn't kick it, nor did he do anything to it, for he doesn't know what would happen if he did, there might be an explosive beneath it, who knows?

So he stepped on the second step, and guess what?

/Crash/

"KAGOME!" he helped himself and managed to stick his foot out, what was fascinating for him was he had no scratches! When he did a closer look, he noticed the clays.

His eyes visibly soften, "Thanks Kagome."

**_...S..._**

_"I'm tired…" She yawned and stretched her arms behind her back, "Oh well, this is the last." She pulled out a black pistol from her cabinet; it was the last pistol her father used before he died as a hero saving a young boy from a hired kidnapper._

_"I'm sorry father, but I have to do this."_

**_...E..._**

He trudged wearily towards her room, tired of her silly games, hoping her plots are over.

How unlucky he was.

As he opened the door to her room, he caught a glimpse of her sleeping form and was relieved, however his careless move performed his own demise.

He opened her door completely and a shot rang out.

**_000ooo000_**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly when she heard the shot, her arm was sore as hell and her tummy has a small gash that marred her perfect skin. Her eyes traveled towards the intruder, who lay unmoving on the ground.

"It finally happened huh? Took you long enough." She stood up and examined her handy work, but the only thing that made her frown is the pink hair color that soaked his beautiful manes.

He still lay motionless after a while, and it began to worry her. However, she knew that he's just faking.

Or is he not?

She kicked his side gently, he didn't budge nor did he say anything.

She kicked him again, harder this time. He grunted his response and his eyes opened slightly, connecting with her cerulean ones.

"Am I in hell? Haven't you tortured me enough?" he asked suddenly, she laughed and lowered a foot on top of his stomach.

"You would be if you don't get up." She withdrew her foot and allowed him to sit up. He surveyed his surroundings, as if he's an alien.

"Why am I here? Didn't that fucking pistol just shot a bullet through my skull?" he pointed at the gun angrily. That's when he noticed the note dangling from a suction-sup arrow stuck on his forehead.

"For your information Mr. Fluffy, pistols don't fuck." She said with a smirk, carefully she untied it and examined it. "It was a real gun, but I managed to unload the contents and create a toy gun instead.

'You never cease to amaze me with all of you, Kagome.' He smiled at his thoughts, tearing the paper from its base, he read:

"Congratulations! You have completed Kagome's Wrath Level!"

"And what is the second level of your so infamous game?" He inquired, with feign interest.

"Ah, that I would still plot. Now you need a bath, and what, if I may ask, happen to your hair?"

"Are we on the 'Kagome is Innocent Level' now?" He raised a pink eyebrow. (A/N: OMG)

"What are you talking about?" She asked, completely baffled.

"And who would possibly place a bucket hanging on the front door then?" He stared at his fingernails, looking bored.

"I admit I did that, but I just poured water in it, no pink color! I swear!" she couldn't help but admire his newly dyed hair, it was bright pink and it kinda suits his appearance.

"Yeah, as if I will believe that." He muttered under his breath and notice her stare, apparently she's enjoying the show, _'Let's see about that.'_

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her, she was startled at first and her face turned bright red.

_'Oh my god!'_ her mind was racing and her stomach was flipping like mad, her legs felt like jelly too. Sesshoumaru purposely leaned down and brush his cheek against hers, sending shivers down her spine. _'Gotta think of some excuse…'_

"Get away from me, you sticky mutt!" She growled, instead of sounding angry, it sounded kinda forced.

"You're not very good in lying, Princess." He muttered as he breathed next to her ear, slightly tickling her, she tried to wiggle free but successfully managed to soak her shirt more. Her eyes widened when the sticky substance crept inside her shirt.

"Get away, get away, get away!" She tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge, it seems to encourage him more.

"Oh, Princess Kagome is sticky, you need a bath!" He laughed and allowed her to remove him from her this time. She responded with a glare.

"This is all your fault! I hate you!" She yelled furiously and punched him on his chest, he backed a bit but didn't wince.

"And I love you." He said sarcastically, Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed like a child.

"Don't talk to me ever again!"

"Fine by me."

"Ahem." Came a cough in front of them, Kagome's fear scented the air and without thinking, launched herself behind Sesshoumaru for protection. He on the other hand, recognized the voice and held out his arms, protecting his friend.

"Show yourself!" he commanded, 'She said that I'm her master… hmmm what to call her then?' he finally got a name for the unknown stranger and suddenly called out, "Slave!"

"What the hell did you just called me you stupid mutt!" Momigi's fist came out of nowhere and aimed it at her so called 'master', Botan appeared beside her and was about to stop her when Momigi's fist came contact with a twin barrier.

**_000ooo000_**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, which she closed when she saw the red haired girl posing for a punch towards her friend. Her mind screamed for help, which intensified her fear.

_'I will protect my friend!'_ her mind screamed and out of instinct, erected a barrier around them.

**_000ooo000_**

Sesshoumaru glared at the intruder, his eyes burning crimson when he smelled Kagome's fear, the feeling was foreign to him that it scared him a bit, but the youkai instinct ruled over him.

_'No one will hurt Kagome!'_ his youkai blood roared and unleashed a youkai barrier.

**_000ooo000_**

The twin barrier reacted when Momigi touched it, being half pure and half evil, it hurt her quite a lot. Botan rushed beside her sister and frantically search for any serious injury.

"I'm okay Botan…" Momigi whispered, obviously in pain, she stared at the glowing pair, noting how powerful and untamed they are.

**_000ooo000_**

Their auras weaken slightly, apparently drained. Kagome fell forward, whom Sesshoumaru caught just in time before she bang her head on the floor.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled worriedly, slapping her cheeks gently, "Kagome are you okay?" he asked when her tired eyes opened.

She managed to smile at him and whispered, "Sesshou, I'm tired…"

"I know, just rest, I'll protect you." He was determined to protect her, you can see the fire in his eyes. She nodded tiredly and lolled her head against his chest, too tired to even think of going to bed.

_'At least I feel safer in his arms than that stupid bed…'_

"You have a lot to explain miko." He demanded in a deadpan voice, sending shivers down to their spines. Momigi gulped and pleaded for her sister's help, Botan did the same.

"Uhmmm…" Momigi stammered, "Why don't you take a bath first?" she suggested.

"And let you hurt Kagome? Not a chance."

Now it's Botan's turn to shout.

"SHE'S MY MASTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She screamed, her fist trembling. Sesshoumaru winced at the intensity, normally he won't feel it, but now it seems that his hearing senses extended.

_'Something is wrong with me…'_ his mind whispered, there was this tingling sensation running down to his blood. Kagome started to glow purplish and she seems to burn his hands, her miko powers are trying to purify him.

"Get away from Kagome-sama!" Momigi and Botan shouted in unison, Momigi pulled Sesshoumaru and Botan cradled Kagome in her arms, trying to calm her unleashed powers.

Sesshoumaru stared at his hands, which to his surprise healed itself without any medication. He blinked, was that an illusion?

"Oh great…" Momigi muttered, Sesshoumaru inclined his head and glared at her.

"Don't touch me human." He growled, and again, he surprised himself, _'I'm a human and I hate my own kind?'_

"Just great!" Momigi cried sarcastically, "The taiyoukai's arrogant personality has awakened." She added and shoved him aside.

"You dare use that tone with me human?" he snarled, clawing his way towards the red haired girl, _'Wait… claws?'_

His claws hit air as Momigi's figure dissipated, only to return to its normal state, his eyes demanded for an answer.

Momigi cleared her throat, "Masters do not have the privilege to hit their guardians."

That's the time when Kagome chose to wake herself up. Her miko powers flared dangerously and her body was enveloped with a pair of white wings that sputtered behind her, her angelic feature turned into a more elegant type, her hair turned from raven to silver. And what scared him inwardly were her eyes, her eyes turned from carefree to cold and uncaring.

Then a wave of power and hunger surged inside his body, knocking him out cold. A few seconds later, his hair began to grow longer than before, his eyes turning from blood red to amber gold, twin burning sensations drew magenta stripes on both of his cheekbones. A blue crescent moon marked itself on his forehead. His eyes lost its emotion, like Kagome… it was replaced by cold and uncaring looks.

"Momigi protect your master!" Botan ordered, Momigi nodded and erected a barrier in front of her master.

"I do not need your help human." He stated coldly, glaring at the offending obstacle between them.

"It is my duty to protect my master, whether you like it or not." Momigi answered, slightly annoyed.

Botan ran in front of Kagome, "Master Kagome, I am Botan, your assigned guardian." She bowed formally, Kagome stared coldly at her and nodded.

"Very well, I see that the taiyoukai has awakened." Her wings fluttered open and revealed herself fully into the taiyoukai's cold glare.

"And I see that the miko has awaken." He mimicked her speech. Their eyes met and something flickered behind those orbs.

Momigi and Botan caught the look, it seemed that the children still has a little bit of control over their mind.

"Master Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama," Botan bowed respectfully, catching both the masters' attention, "Me and my sister needs to explain these things to the child inside both of you, would you allow us?"

Both of them looked at each other, seeing that both are having some problems containing their ward.

"Very well, I shall return later this evening to claim my body." Sesshoumaru said, clearly displeased at his ward's appearance.

"Hn." She agreed, a look of disgust marred her features when she notice how sticky she was, she took a one last good look at the taiyoukai before returning to its dormant state. The taiyoukai did the same.

Both the guardians sighed in relief as their masters reverted back to their sealed state. Kagome and Sesshoumaru opened their eyes and blinked.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked, supporting her body against the wall as a wave of nostalgia came. Sesshoumaru wasn't doing any good either.

"Why don't you two take a shower first and I make some tea?" Botan suggested.

"Fine by me." They muttered dejectedly, Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome's body, searching for any injuries.

"I thought you hurt yourself back at the garden?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded and pointed at her arm, only to gasp when she saw a perfect unmarred skin on its glory.

"It is your healing abilities." Momigi offered, smiling.

Kagome had no idea what she just said, but figured that everything is going to be told later on.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously, the guardians looked a bit surprised at the tone and nodded, Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What's up-mmmph!" Her eyes widened when he silenced her with a kiss, all his emotions were poured out and his problems seems to dissipate, her eyes softened and kissed him back, willing it to last forever.

_'So this is how it's like to be kissed…'_ she sighed contently when both of them withdrew for air, burying her head on the crook of his neck, he nuzzled her hair lovingly, _'And I thought being pecked on the lips when I was a kid **heavenly**… This is what I call real **heavenly**_!'

"I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent, but I fear I will never have a chance to do this to you again." He confessed, fearing for her rejection. She felt the same and willed her tears to go away.

"Why us?" She asked to no one in particular, Sesshoumaru asked the same question in his head over and over but still hasn't got an answer.

"What will happen if we try to kill each other?" She asked, her tears flowing freely down to her cheeks, Sesshoumaru brushed the tears away and smiled.

"We have to fight it then, no one can beat us."

His comforting words seems to lighten up her mood, when she moved to hug him tighter, she heard a sticky noise. Her eyes widen.

"Ewww! You got me all sticky!" she whined, pulling away from his embrace. He chuckled at the change of attitude.

"Now that reminds us, we need to take a shower."

"Yup!" Kagome dragged him all the way towards the bathroom, shoving him inside and went on the other bathroom located downstairs.

Momigi and Botan looked at the couple with sad eyes, _'Why them indeed…'_

_

* * *

_

WOW! I really got 113 reviews for 2 chapters! I broke my record! YAY for me!

Ymir-chan asked what the relationship between Naraku and Kagome is:

Naraku is just another Kouga of the series, he claims Kagome as his property because she's pretty and all, later chapters would also reveal that Naraku knows about Kagome's sealed soul, yeah she can sense the shards.

Ymir-chan also asked how old Kagome and Sesshoumaru are:

In chapter one I mentioned that she's 14!

Many thanks for those who reviewed me! Readers who had some questions would be answered below:

Stupidotwin2, RoxyFoxyKitsune, Calcificsess, pyroangel7, bloodysakurafluffy, Blue Rhapsody3, Sesshomarulover, I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou, babycinnamon, BurntAlive, Christie, an, LadyAkina, godess-isis, piccolojr212002, Kenjo, Shika-Ruru, AngelMiko69, Tsunakiroku:sesshe's-mate, Ty-Goddess of All, lianne cunichiwa7775174106, PAN SON, darkmikodemon, PerfectAbuse, Defafaeth Mechqua, corrupted-miko, Golden-Eyed-Girl, death is only a phase, I hate hk guys, Darksesshy, inuyasha1990, DumbAssPunk, Chaos Babe, little elfling, rebxl, Sheila, Hokuikai, Hikaru Kuraku Suru, kegstheSilverKitsune, hiro mishima, cadi, obsessed fan, jerry, Suki, SilverKitsune, nari-chan, Kitty Magic, Hfaith, ScribeAneX, Mystic Hanyou, The-piro-16, TwistedBlackAndRedRose, skittles0765, drow goddess, anim3-for3v3r, Chuujitsu, Rushyuo, WhyWhatShutup, demonswty.

The-evil-soup-can – Honestly I had no idea, I just write what I want to write!

Eddie 4 – Really sorry for the late update, and I'm not dead, this fic is not dead!

Kago akira – Ummm honestly I don't hate Kouga that much, and I'll kill myself if I say I don't like Naraku, but it's just the nature of Inuyasha fics, Naraku being the bad guy… This fic is going to be AU and yes Sesshoumaru and his families are youkai. Maybe I'll include Inuyasha in but I don't know if I'm going to kill Kikyou… sorry…

IcyAsh – Too much homework, and I'm lazy.

DemonWicca – It would not have a sad ending.

Angel Lymisty – Thanks a lot for the review, oh yeah it's gonna stay as PG 13, sorry!

Writerlover101 – Yes Sesshoumaru is youkai in this story.

I love you people! Keep the reviews coming!

May 11 was my birthday X.X No readers greeted me! Waaaaahh

Fluffy li


End file.
